Many residential and commercial buildings today utilize communication services that require a local antenna mounted on the building. These antennas may transmit and receive communication signals for computer networks, telephone services, video services and many other communication tasks. For many services, antenna performance is increased when the antenna is mounted near the top of the building. This placement will generally avoid more interference from neighboring structures, trees, hills and other objects. When an antenna is receiving a signal from a specific source, such as a satellite or a base station, the antenna may need to be oriented in a particular direction to optimize performance. In some cases, the antenna may need a direct line-of-sight to the signal transmitter or receiver. When this is the case, it is generally preferred that the antenna be mounted near the top of the building and oriented toward the transmitter or receiver with which it will communicate. This location and orientation will typically optimize antenna performance. Because of the complexity or antenna installation and orientation, this process is generally performed by a professional.
For many communication applications, the antenna may be supplied and installed by a service provider. When a building owner or tenant contracts for communication services, the service provider will visit the location and, in conjunction with the owner or tenant, determine an acceptable antenna location. In many cases, installation of the antenna may result in invasive procedures, such as drilling and cutting of building components. Often rafters, siding, roofing and other components are compromised during antenna installation. When this is performed properly, routine maintenance may prevent permanent damage to the structure.
However, due to the changing availability and economy of communication services and the transient tenancy of many buildings, such as apartments, the installation of the antenna may need to be modified or relocated multiple times. For example, in an apartment building, a typical tenancy may last for only one year or even less. If each tenant subscribes to a different communication service provider or if each change of tenancy requires removal of the previous tenants equipment, many iterations of antenna mounting and removal may take place during the life of the building. If each installation process requires invasive cutting and drilling, the building component will soon be compromised and the building will need to be repaired. In some case installation and removal of antenna mounting brackets may result in cuts and holes in building component that invite further damage from rot, insect infestation and other sources.
Because of the complex relationship between successive owners, landlords, tenants and third-party service providers, this type of damage to the building can cause liability issues that are difficult to resolve and sometimes difficult to detect. For these reasons, a non-invasive antenna mount that does not cause building component damage is desirable.
Antenna mounting performed high on a building or other structure also presents a challenge to the installer who must typically work from a ladder, lift or other device to gain access to the installation location. Generally, the installer must work in a difficult position and demonstrate heightened dexterity to accomplish the installation. Maintaining the antenna or mounting device in the proper position while affixing the mounting bracket to the structure can be a challenge, especially when an installer is working alone on a ladder. For this reason, a mount or mounting hardware that provides a simple and quick installation procedure is also desirable.